Grim tales from down below
by gothgirlreaper15
Summary: Lenora is made of two souls one which is Minnie and Mimi's she and Grim Jr travel to amity park to stay safe from the forces of HIM.Danny just wanted a normal day will as normal can be after meeting the two new kids and thinking something big will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Grim Jr. ran past his mother's army as they sliced the enemy solders from HIM. He was trying to reach Minnie and Mimi before they try to slash each outer to bits.

Grim Jr. ran up to his sister and tried to stop here before using her sword until, a blinding light came out of know where and hit Mimi and Minnie.

"NO!" Grim Jr. said as there forms stared fading and transforming into a strange girl he never seen before. Before Grim Jr. can get a glimpse of her the light disappeared and he heard her speak for the first time "We will meet again young reaper far-well" she said and as soon as she spook her voice was gone.

**Time skip for 1 week**

**Grim Jr. P.O.V**

It's been a week after Minnie and Mimi's disappearance, mom stopped the war to send search party's in the underworld to find them but with no luck.

Dad can't seance there souls at all as if they don't exist and i keep seeing the strange girl every day as if trying to tell me something i just don't know what.

The room stopped i didn't know what was happening until i heard a chuckle behind my back and there stood or flouted a toddler he had a purple cloak that was hold with a black gear had a watch in the middle of his chest and a staff that had a watch floating on it and the thing about him was that he seemed to change forms with a toddler, a adult, and a old man.

Grim Jr. at first was startled and then released that the person standing in front of him was Clockwork master of smirked at the young reaper and said "It is time young reaper your fate is sealed" then Clockwork put out his hand to tell Grim Jr. to follow him as a portal opened up behind him and went through it.

I hesitated but followed him trying to see what he wanted me to do and see if it will lead me to my sister and my friend. I was shocked when i saw where we were it looked like a purple castle filled with watches every where but what count my eye was a strange orb that seemed to be showing something there.

"where are we " i asked Clockwork just smirked and responded "we are in my lair young one but we must talk about more important matters" he said as he pointed to the same girl i had a flowing black dress with a red pattern her hair was reaching her shoulders and was a raven black color her left eye was gray while her right eye was red she had fish net gloves that reach her evolves and white stockings with black Mary janes shoes.

"My name is Lenora nice to meet you" she said with a cheerful mood.

**"**Now you will be wondering why i brought you here in the first place" Clockwork said to Grim Jr. who can only shake his head dumbly."Now take a seat this will take a while you to Lenora"He said as he made a table and a few chairs appear for them to seat.

"Lenora here isn't normal she is actually made of two souls one in which is your sister Minnie and Mimi there souls where combined making Lenora what she is today."

Clockwork watched in amusement as he saw the faces of Lenora and Grim Jr. "Your faces look as if a cow got hit with a shovel" Clockwork said as they turned red with embarrassment.

"Now i remember your Grim Jr." said Lenora as she pointed at Grim Jr. "Yeah but what are we going to explain to our parents"Asked Clockwork with a confused face .

"While i will explain to your parents but you have to travel to other dimensions and train to become stronger to beat HIM and his forces but you should go to a place called Amity park and this will help you" Clockwork said as he handed them a book "And this will help you in your journey" He said as a portal opened and he shoved them inside and it closed.

"It is time"Clockwork said as he went to the white orb to watch the show.


	2. Chapter 2

As Lenora and Grim Jr. tumbled out of the portal and hit the hard ground they stood up with a jolt. As they stood up they noticed a there stuff and a note.

_" DEAR Lenora and Grim Jr. i brought you the stuff you need and also because you are under age i got you a guardian _

_he will keep you safe and stay out of trouble. _

_p.s don't worry about a home you will find it soon and also you should heed to school soon they will expect you some time soon"_

_"Well we better get to school" Grim Jr. said as he transformed into human form and left with_ Lenora.**(I don't want to explain how he looks like yet that's for at least for a few more lines)**

**Danny's P.O.V**

"_Stupid Box Ghost making me late for class"_ Danny thought as he flew to school making it just in time before the bell rang for class. As he transformed to Danny fenton.

As he ran to class he failed to see the people standing in the front of the class." Now class I want to introduced our New students Lenora and Grim Jr."He said as the pointed to the 11 year old kids in front of the class.

There stood two kids a few years younger than boy was wearing a gray jacket, black plants,black shoes, and was wearing black biker gloves in both hand. He had the same hair cut as Danny's and had mismatched eyes his right eye was gray and his left was a stunning sky blue but what was more stunning of them was that they sparkled brighter than any star.(**I ALREADY BUT HOW SHE LOOKS LIKE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER)**

As Lenora and Grim Jr. sat next to Danny Grim Jr grabbed a book from his backpack and took out the book Clockwork gave him as he flipped the pages he stooped at the one marked Danny **Phantom** AKA Danny **FENTON**. GRIM. Jr read the page and as he did so he kept looking at felling this made a shiver run down his spine.

**TIME SKIP AFTER CLASS**

"Danny are you okay" said Sam as she put her stuff away in her locker so did Tucker Danny's best friend"Yeah i'm okay" he replied but he couldn't help but over hear the conversation of Lenora and Grim Jr. where having with Dash when he walked up to them and seeing the rage in his eyes and the fist ready to hit the little girl in front of him he decided to step in and help."Leave them alone Dash"He said."I can do what i want" Dash said as he trow Danny on the floor for his friends to catch him.

Dash pulled his fist back and throw his fist but it never in the hall stooped dead and looked before the the standing holding Dash's fist in his hand was Grim Jr and instead of his blue and gray twinkling eyes they where a toxic green glaring at Dash and showed looks can kill you would have been destroyed."Don't you dare hit her"Grim Jr. growled sending chills down everyone's back."Make me"Dash said as he tried to punch Grim Jr. in the face but he just sidestepped and Giving Lenora a chance to give him a roundhouse kick sending him flying toward the lockers as he stood up blood poured down his nose trying to punch them but before he can do it Grim Jr. kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face sending him to the floor.

**CRACK!**

Every body winched as they heard the noise "_LORD OF THE __FLY_ what is going on"as he saw the limped figure of Dash on the floor and the new kids over him

he knew what had happened"You two go to the principles office right NOW!" and with out a word they left.

**juniors p.o.v **

they had to wait for there guardian to come and pick them up from school they got suspended for a entire week of school and had to be tutored by Danny.

"Thanks for saving me back there Junior"said Lenora "its okay i care about you anyway i still blame my self for you being turned by a ragdoll" but before he knew it he was being kissed by eye's where wide as dinner plates but he closed them in went into the kiss they would have stayed for hours like that if it wasn't for the cough they they broke there kiss they turned around to see a 18 year old boy he looked like Danny but the only difference was that he was was wearing white shirt, black pants, and was wearing black shoes."come on let's go home before the boy comes over to tutor you guys" he transformed into a crow and flow home Junior made a skateboard and left so did Lenora.


	3. Chapter 3

As Lenora and Junior followed there guardian. Who they discovered can connect to them telepathy making all of them to freak and trip on there own feet. After learning that there guardian's name is Zack. they learned a lot about them but what caught them was that when Clockwork explained to him about them that Clockwork opened a portal under Zack's feet making him have the same entrance just like Lenora and they followed there conversation was canceled by a large-

_**BOOM!**_

"_What was that!" _Junior thought _"I don't know,we better check it out" _Zack replied

_As_ Lenora,Zack,and Junior ran toward the large they arrived at the site they saw a large crater in the center of the park but what shocked them the most was that in the center of the crater was had a cut going up to his shoulder leading down his stomach leaking a green blood. A white ring of light was around his chest but it went away."Zack go home and heal him we'll stay here and see what cost this" Junior shouted. Zack nodded and a green portal opened behind him as he flew in and it close leaving them 's skin turned black with flakes of green as it disappeared returning him to a skeleton with only a gray eye in it's eye socket.

" Well we better change to our nergal forms because i get the feeling where going to fight." Lenora said and she to hair turned blond, her eyes glowed a unholy green,and her teeth turned sharp and appearance changed into a green coat with gold lining hold together by the skeleton head in the middle of it and her leggings turned had a black cloak with a green lining covering his feet and he had his hood up only showing his unholy glowing green eyes.

When they finish they looked around until they spotted a figure in the sky coming closer to them and the stranger was no other then Vlad plasmius trying to see the new guys."Hello there, i'm Vlad Plasmius who would you be and what have you done with Daniel" Vlad said hiding a smirk

" Names Grim Jr. and that's Lenora and for Danny non of your beeswax"Junior said as he tried to swing his scythe but missed as Plasmius flow away.

"I don't want to fight but Skulker does"Plasmius said as he flew away showing a ghost had the head of a skull with a Mohawk made of green flames and his body was made of metal.

"I am Skulker the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter and you look worth a prize"shouted Skulker "eww gross dude you need a new hubbies" said Lenora as she ran toward Skulker as her hands became sharp green claws. She swiped at Skulkers chest cutting and leaving claw marks he could react Junior swung his scythe cutting his head making it fall of and showing tiny green legs popping out.

"Let me go i am Skulker the ghost zone's greatest hunter"said a tiny voice as Junior grabbed him and sucked him in a Fenton thermos

"Where you get that"Lenora asked"My little secret"Junior replied as a portal opened under their feet as they fell them not notice the camera taping them.

(line brake)

As they continued screaming they didn't notice where they where as they landed what looked like a training room. "Where are we "said Lenora "Your home and Danny well like to see you soon as he wakes up" Said Zack as he lead them to the room where a sleeping Danny was."I'll leave you alone" Zack said as he closed the door behind them.

"DANNY WAKE UP"Lenora shouted"Lenora"scolded Junior as Danny jolted awake

"Who are you and where am i" said Danny as he looked around the room.

"Dude it's me Grim Jr. and Lenora"they said as they transformed human again

"And we where sent by Clockwork but before you ask we know about Dan"said Lenora as Danny closed his mouth.

"Wait how can you be Lenora and Junior their alive aren't they?"Danny asked.

Junior smirked at Danny as black tenticals wrapped around him making him look human as the same happened to Lenora.

"Does that answer your question" said lenora and junior in the same time.

"now tell us your story"said Lenora with a smile as she sat in a chair next to Danny's bed

"ok all started when my parents build the ghost portal..."and so Danny told the two young kids his story how his parents built a ghost portal how he got his powers and found out what he had to do he told them about his allies and all his adventures he had in this one year.

"Now what about you guy's "said Danny as he pointed at them

"Well it all started like this lenora didn't look like this before..." and so Junior told his tale about halloween town how he mit mimi and got closer with his sister and Lenora entered in the story if needed to.

"Wow cool now that I'm full of health what should we do now." Danny said

"want to go to the entertainment room and have some fun"Lenora said

"Thats a cool idea"said Grim Jr. and Danny

(line brake)

"Cool"Said the trio as they walked into the room.

the room was pure white it had a candy bar and a stage and some other stuff.(i didn't want to explain)

"Hey Danny do you want a theme song" Lenora asked

"sure why not'said danny

"Let's do this thing"said Junior

_He's a phantom_

_Yo Danny Fenton was just 14 when his parents build a very strange machine _

_It was designed to view a world unseen_

_(He's gonna catch them all cuz' he's Danny Phantom)_

_When it didn't work his folks just quit then Danny took a look inside of it _

_there was great big flash_

_every thing just changed his molecules got all rearranged_

_(he's a phantom phantom)_

_when he first woke up he realized he had snow white hair_

_and glowing green eyes_

_he can walk trough walls disappear and fly_

_He was much more unique then the other guys_

_it was then he realized what he had to do_

_ he had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
_

_he's here to fight for me and you_

_( he's gonna catch them all cuz' he's Danny phantom he's gonna catch them all cuz' he's danny phantom)_

"That was awesome guy's good thing i got it as a new ring tone to my phone" said danny showing his phone to them

"Yes it was a good song"said a voice from behind them scaring them half to death

as they turned around Zack was standing behind them

"I must show you some "special people"said Zack as three blores ran inside the room

"This are your familiar Clockwork sent them here for you three but Danny your look will change"said Zack

a white wolf pup with black tips of black on her and blue eyes walked toward Danny AND SPOKE"Hi i'm Luna" she said as she transformed hair was silver with black tips she had a black shirt with a orange flower on it and silver pants. she looked like a 10 year old.

"this is your familiar Luna Danny and as i said your appearance well look in the mirror"Zack said as he handed him a mirror

Danny looked in the mirror and his hair was a raven black with white spots his left eye was icy blue and his right was a neon green as his jaw dropped reviling a single sharp to see if it effected his ghost half Danny transformed his hair was the same but the colors switched instead of black irt was snow white and instead of white it was black and his eyes glowed giving them a ghostly affect.

"wow"said the trio as they saw him

next was Junior his was a wolf had black fur and an unholy green human form had black hair and his bangs hide his right green eye he had a black shirt and green pants hiding his black name was shadow and he was 11 years old.

Lenora's was just like her in some was a black cat with the same eye color as lenora. her human form was of a ll year old girl she had black a black spaghetti strap shirt and a black leather jacket and black pants and a choker that had a flower and a orange jewel in it and silver ballet slippers.

"You three can't leave this house because there is a great danger out there coming for you and this house is protected so don't worry and your training will be tomorrow"Zack said as he left the room.

Danny's mouth opened as a blue wasp came out of it

"Let' go bust some ghost"Danny said as he and his new friends got into the portal Junior made for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny,Junior,and Lenora walked out of the portal followed with their new group of friends looking left to right trying to see where the ghost could be.

"where could the ghost be"Misery,Lenora's familiar said as she looked around the abandoned warehouse.

"Don't know but we better be careful"Shadow Said

"yeah your right it's not like there going to sneak up on us"said Lenora as they continued walking around the warehouse.

"BOO!"said a female voice behind danny.

"AHH"Danny screamed as he turned around ready to fight but came face to face with his laughing cousin Dani Phantom/fenton

"Sup cuz,who's your new friends"Dani said as she looked at a skeleton,a demon looking girl and three talking animals.

"I'm Grim reaper Jr. but call me Junior" The skeleton said as black tentacles wrapped around him making him look human.

"I'm Lenora the Demon queen"Lenora said as she transformed human too.

"I'm Shadow that's Misery and that's Luna"said Shadow as all the familiars transformed human too.

"I'm Dani Fentom/Phantom nice to meet you"Dani said as she flow closer to her cousin's friends.

"what's your story with my cousin"Said Dani as she looked between danny and them.

"Well nothing but we are your half siblings from the future"said Junior

"WHAT"Danny and Dani shouted

"well lets go some where private" said lenora as she walked toward a portal Junior made and every one fallowing behind them.

(line brake)

Lenora and Junior looked at the place around them waiting for there place they where at looked like a clothing store but it wasn't normal human store it was a store for demons where you can find just you need.

there friends arrived looking at the new place they came to see Lenora and Junior Having a pile of clothing with them and dragging Dani and Danny into separate rooms for them to change in to their new cloths in peace.

"why are we here"asked Shadow

"I thought they needed new outfits for there human form and ghost form"Lenora said as if it was the most oppose thing in the world.

The first one out was his human form he had black pants a white shirt and a grayish and black ghost half had a white cloak with a black Dp sigh on it black pants and a black shirt with a white DP on it and white boots that reach up to his knees and white gloves.

Dani came out had a purple top with a leather jacket over it and a black choker with a purple flower on had a black skirt and white leggings and black mary ghost form had a black top that reached her belly bottom with a white DP sigh on it and a white cape with a black DP on it too and white pants with black combat boots with skulls on the toes of her boots.

"you guys look amazing and before you ask i will answer all your questions when we get home kay"Lenora said as she dragged them into a portal again.

time skip few minutes later

Lenora,Junior,Danny,and Dani where seated in a round table with their familiars with them waiting for them to speak.

"Okay you guys are looking for answers so were going to give it to you okay"Junior said as he looks his friends have.

Junior got the book Clockwork gave him and read out loud."Dani Phantom/fenton is the clone of Danny Phantom/Fenton but it is reveled in that future by Dan that she is the his daughter and as Dan is still Danny she is Danny's daughter as well." Junior finished

"wait how is Dan in your future?"Danny asked

"easy Dan was seat free by Clockwork to help us beat my evil nergal half"Junior said

"wait why did you say that i was your half-sister"Dani asked as she looked at Junior and Lenora

"oh because dan had sex with our mom casing her to have twins called Manny and Daniela phantom"Lenora said

"wait why did Dan have sex with your mom"Danny asked

"well show you"Junior said as he showed a picture of his mom."she had a black top with a red design in the middle of it with a red had a fitting black has two large red feathers on her top and black also had a large cape with the same feathers on had red eyes that could make the cruelest person look normal and long blond hair with a black head band.

Danny whistled as he saw the picture"whats her tittle"he asked as he tore his eyes away from the picture and looked the the two kids in front of him.

"she's known as the "The Queen Bitch" the most feared and ruthless dictator in the underworld"said a black tentacle with a green eye coming out of Junior's hoode

"you guys this is nergal my nergal hafe"said Junior

"Know i know what Dan saw in your mom" said Danny

"so that means i have a family"said Dani as she looked around the room

"yeah were all a big family and why don't we show you your familiar"said Zack as he brought in a purple cat with red human form was a nean green top black pants a leather jacket and combat boots that reached her had purple hair with black tips in it had red eyes.

"Hi i'm Nyx nice to meet you"said Nyx as she shaked Dani's hand.

"Know of to bed you will all be kept here for a entire week and train so get moving"said Zack

"WHAT!?"shouted the group

"you heard me now get moving" Zack said as he pushed them out of the room.

line brake

"have you called Danny yet"Jazz said

Danny has been missing over for at least three days and they don't have a clue of where he went.

"don't you think i tried"Sam said

"_Danny where are you"Jazz_ though

_line brake_

"soon they will all pay for what they have done"a 11 year old girl had a puffy black dress with red large pockets on the had crimson red eyes and a sinister smile on her had blond hair in to pigtails that reached to her waist and she had white leggings and black mary janes.

"yes my queen, the plan is set in motion" a shadow wolf with crimson eyes said

"soon they will all pay "the girl said


	5. Authors note (short)

Sup I'm Gothgirlreaper this is my first story but I'm putting it in pause I don't know when I'll come back but I'm not quoting this story also I'm going to rewrite this to make it better and longer. ( I like to go strait to the point)

Bye.


End file.
